Mi promesa
by Ren the cat 21
Summary: Mi final del Titanic, porque la historia que todos conocemos no fue la única.


Privet! Bueno, este es mi primer one- shot y espero les guste, la idea se me metió en la cabeza mientras escuchaba el tema _"My heart will go on_" Ya saben el tema del Titanic…y, pues desató todo un drama en mi cabeza y ya verán… (Por cierto es bueno leerlo mientras la escuchan, si quieren)

Me encanta esta pareja y se me hizo muy tierno, (Cuando lo ideé casi lloro)

Como todo fic, Hetalia ni sus personajes son míos, (Llora y se recupera enseguida) son de Hidekaz Himaruya…y, no hago esto con fines de lucro.

Ok, Comenzamos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ese día fue uno de los más terribles de mi vida, también de los más dolorosos y de aquellos en los que piensas que no queda ninguna esperanza…

Estaba en el crucero con Alfred, lo había conocido allí, era un chico rubio de ojos azules, usaba gafas y su personalidad era ruidosa e infantil, y en muy poco tiempo había logrado que me enamorara de él.

Hablamos una tarde y fue cuando nos dimos cuenta que había una conexión especial entre nosotros, le hablé de mis hermanas y él me platicó de su hermano mayor Arthur, y yo le prometí que estaría a su lado y que lo protegería, nos reímos mucho y en ese momento creí que esto duraría para siempre…pero no fue así.

Ese día el estúpido barco chocó contra un Iceberg, nos avisaron que no nos quedaba mucho tiempo. Todo el mundo entró en pánico y yo lo único que quería era encontrar a Alfred.

Corrí entre la multitud hasta llegar a su habitación, el estaba sentado en la cama, cubría sus oídos con sus manos, tenía miedo. Pensar que siempre hablaba acerca de ser un héroe. Ahora estaba al borde de las lágrimas sentado en una esquina.

Me acerqué a él y quité una de sus manos de sus oídos, levanté su rostro e hice que me mirara a los ojos.

-Todo va a estar bien, dije con una sonrisa.

Él enseguida me abrazó con fuerza fue cuando sentí que el agua comenzaba a entrar por debajo. Lo tomé de la mano y lo traté de sacar de la habitación.

-Vamos a los botes salvavidas. –Pero él me jalo de nuevo hacia dentro del cuarto, vi como un poco de sangre comenzaba a escurrir de su frente, se había lastimado.

-Ivan….es inútil…si vamos a morir, por lo menos estemos juntos, ¿Si?

Asentí con la cabeza tristemente y me recosté junto con él en su cama, el lloró antes de quedarse dormido, yo lo abrazaba y escondía su cabeza en mi pecho. Sin embargo no pude quedarme así mucho tiempo.

-Alfred…lo siento…-Aproveché que estaba dormido para llevarlo a los botes salvavidas. La puerta estaba atorada, tomé una tubería que estaba flotando por allí para golpear la puerta y salir.

Caminé torpemente hasta llegar a los botes, las mujeres y los niños ya se habían acabado y los hombres podíamos subir. No lo dudé y subí a Alfred al bote, tuve suerte ya que aún quedaban dos lugares, estaba a punto de subir cuando escuché gritos de una mujer.

-¡No hermanos! ¡No quiero dejarlos! –Era una chica de largo cabello rubio con ojos purpuras como los míos, estaba llorando mientras trataba de salir de uno de los botes.

-¡Hermana estaremos bien! –Gritó un joven de cabello rubio platinado de ojos azules y un gran mechón que sobresalía de su cabello.

-¡Anya! ¡Por favor, todo estará bien! ¡No te preocupes por nosotros! –Gritó el otro chico que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡Nyeeeeeeeet! ¡No quiero!

Me recordaron tanto a mis hermanas, yo no soportaría tener que dejarlas así, entonces regresé al barco y jalé a los chicos de sus brazos y les dije que todo estaba bien, que aún quedaban dos lugares, que no tendrían que despedirse de su hermana. Enseguida ellos subieron al bote y me agradecieron, pero…ya no había lugar para mí.

Solo pude hacer una cosa…me quité mi bufanda, una que casi era parte de mí y la enredé en el cuello de Alfred antes que el bote descendiera, besé su frente y le susurré:

-Alfred…я люблю тебя….

Quité mi pie del bote e hice una seña para que ya lo bajaran al mar, pero…

-¿Ivan? -peguntó Alfred abriendo lentamente los ojos.

-¡Bájenlo ya! –grité y nos comenzamos a separar.

-¡I- ivan! –Alfred volteó y tomó su bufanda entre sus manos. -¡¿Por qué!

-¡No me hubiera perdonado si te dejaba morir sabiendo que podía hacer algo al respecto! ¡Lo lamento mucho!

-¡Nooooooooooo! ¡Ivan! –Vi como sus lágrimas empezaron a empapar su rostro.

-¡Alfred! Todo estará bien…-Dije y me di la vuelta, ya no quería seguir viendo su cara, ya no quería escuchar su llanto. Me dolía, mi corazón, mi alma, todo…sin embargo desde donde estaba grité ¡Algún día nos volveremos a encontrar! Porque ¡Prometí protegerte!- Entonces sentí mis lagrimas resbalar por mis mejillas y esbocé una sonrisa, porque pude cumplir aunque sea una de mis promesas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya ha pasado un año desde aquel día y ahora me siento peor, el primer aniversario de su desaparición. Aún no puedo perdonarlo por haberme dejado, pero es más grande mi sentimiento de pérdida. Desde que lo conocí me di cuenta de que debía estar con él, pero ya no se pudo… ¡Yo era un héroe! ¡Debí haber hecho algo! ¡Pero no pude!

Estaba en el parque, estaba nevando y como todos los días desde hace un año, usaba su bufanda enredada en mi cuello, ese era mi único recuerdo…

Se escuchaba en las noticias la historia de ese día, el aniversario de accidente, y comencé a llorar en silencio cubriendo mi rostro con la bufanda, sumido en mis pensamientos cuando un grito me hizo reaccionar.

-¡Alfred! ¡Alfred!

Volteé y lo que vi me hizo petrificarme, un chico alto de cabello plateado un poco largo y ojos violetas. ¡Era Ivan! Se estaba acercando corriendo hacia mí y me abrazó con fuerza.

-¿I- ivan? –Pregunté sin corresponder el abrazo, estaba muy alterado.

-Lo siento Alfred…pero….te prometí que todo iba a estar bien…-Susurró en mi oído.

Me separé y lo miré a los ojos, en verdad era él, no estaba soñando.

-¿Cómo?...

-Pues, después de que caí al mar pasó una barca de rescate y por suerte me encontró.

Le di una bofetada con todas mis fuerzas.

-¿P-porque hiciste eso? –Preguntó sobando su mejilla.

-Por haberme tenido así por todo un año, no me buscaste.

-Claro que te busqué, todo este año te busqué, pero como sólo sabía que vivías con tu hermano en Londres, fue muy difícil.

Tomé su bufanda, la enredé en su cuello y lo jalé hacia mí besándolo en la frente, él tomo mi rostro, lo subió y me besó en los labios con una gran amabilidad.

-Ahora estaremos juntos ¿Da? –Me ofreció la mano.

-Yes…-Tomé su mano y caminamos juntos de regreso a casa, por aquel sendero nevado y con su bufanda enredada en nuestros cuellos.

Puede que haya sido uno de los peores días de mi vida, pero recordaré el 15 de Abril por el resto de mi vida.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno, eso es todo. Espero que les haya gustado. Se me ocurrió en un ratito y no lo podía dejar pasar, jeje, bueno. Sugerencias, cometarios, críticas, todo lo espero con los brazos abiertos.

¡Do svidanya! ^J^


End file.
